


it was you the whole time

by baekdyo



Series: isko!au : the sequel [1]
Category: ISKO FRIENDS!AU
Genre: F/M, OC X MEMBER TO BESH PLEASE EXIT IF UNCOMFY KA, PAANO BA MAGTAG TANGINA, ROSSOO RISE, Sequel, This is a work of fiction
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekdyo/pseuds/baekdyo
Summary: basta't makasama ka, ako'y nakauwi na.





	it was you the whole time

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a work of fiction. i do not own the characters but i do own the plot of the story. whatever personality the character shows here does not reflect their real life persons. this is just how i view them.
> 
> this is also a part of the sequel i'm doing for the series i made for my friends. if you're interested to read, enjoy! if you're uncomfortable, please click on that exit button. thanks!
> 
> to mommy ross,
> 
> ROSSOO PA DIN! <3333
> 
>  
> 
> love,  
> ao3 user kaimchana haha

**[start]**

 

Isang malaking ngiti ang naipinta sa mukha ni Rosslyn habang dahan-dahan nagsisink-in sa kanya ang imahe sa harap niya. Nandito na naman silang lahat, magkakasama sa iisang hapagkainan, puno ng tawanan at kamustahan.  _ Parang kailan lang…. _

 

Apat na taon. Apat na taon na simula nang magkahiwa-hiwalay ang landas nila. 

 

Apat na taon na sa social media na lang nagkaka-kamustahan.

 

Apat na taon na hindi sila mabuo-buo sa kahit na ano man gathering.

 

Apat na taon. 

 

Ang dami ng nagbago, halata naman ‘yon ni Rosslyn habang isa-isa niyang tinitignan ang mga kaibigan niya sa kolehiyo. Kung hindi pa dahil kay Junmyeon at Karishma, hindi siguro sila mabubuo ulit ng ganito. Infairness, namiss niya yung ingay nila.

  
  


Isang mabagal na Sabado noon, nag-scroll lang si Rosslyn sa #nomin tag sa twitter niya habang nagpapalipas ng oras bago sila magkita ni Christia para sa monthly turned quarterly dinner nila. Nakangiti niyang pinapanood sina Jaemin at Jeno na maglandian sa bago nilang livestream nang biglang mag-notify sa kanya ang isang email sa email address na matagal na niyang hindi ginagamit.

 

**from** : Junmyeon Kim < [ junmyeonthekim@gmail.com ](mailto:junmyeonthekim@gmail.com) >

**to** : Minseok Kim, Toni Lopez, Jeremy Viray, Rosslyn Dizon, Christia Dela Torre, Danielle Estrada, Park Chanyeol, Baek Byun, Aiahnna Dela Merced, JD Kim, Sehun Oh

**subject** : Engagement Party ? 

 

Hello guys!

 

I hope the emails you used during our Dulaan days are still up. I don’t know where to start but I hope you all can share the day with me on the 14th of February. I know sobrang cheesy but ayon, I am planning to propose a marriage na sana to Karishma. So, as the barkada who saw how we started, sobrang important to and I’m sure for her din, for you guys to be there and witness it! 

 

When: 14th of February, 2019 ; 8pm.

Where: Greg and Sally’s Marikina

 

Please do tell me if you can go or not. Bring your dates, too! I think it’d be nice for this to be our mini reunion too since it’s been so long, ‘di ba?

 

Hope to see you there!

 

Regards,

Junmyeon Kim

  
  
  


_ Fuck.  _ Napatayo bigla si Rosslyn sa pagkakahiga niya upon reading the whole email. Tangina. May ikakasal na sa kanila? 

 

With time, hindi maiiwasan na magkadistansya between friendships. Noong unang dalawang taon after Rosslyn graduated okay pa. Nagkikita-kita pa yung mga natira sa UPd and may scheduled hangout lagi sa condo ni Junmyeon. But when they all had graduated, naging too busy na silang lahat. They can’t all make time to see each other. That doesn’t mean na hindi masyadong updated si Rosslyn about her friends whereabouts and kung ano nang ganap nila though. She’s still the mother friend after all kahit na sina Aiah, Danielle at Christia na lang ang madalas niyang nakakausap.

 

Nagising si Rosslyn sa pag-iisip niya nang may biglang nag-scrape na upuan sa harap niya. Napataas siya ng ulo at doon niya lamang napansin na kulang pa nga pala sila kanina kaya hindi sila makapagstart. Huli na niyang naisip na maling move yung uminom ng tubig habang iniangat niya ang ulo niya para i-check kung sino yung dumating dahil bigla niya itong naibuga at naubo siya.

 

“Mars, okay ka lang?” tanong ni Christia sa tabi niya sabay abot ng tissue. 

 

Sa lahat ng tao na malelate sa kanila - bukod kay Toni - si Kyungsoo ang huling tao na naisip niya. Lagi itong on time. Kahit noon pang mga estudyante palang sila na nangangarap lagi tong maaga at nasa school agad. One time lang yata siya na-late noong fourth year nila at kasalanan pa ni Rosslyn.

 

Let’s just say… masyado silang busy the night before that day and also the morning that day na nakalimutan na nila yung oras dahil sa ibang gumagalaw na kamay nakatuon ang atensyon nila.

 

“You good?” tanong ng isang mababa pero smooth na smooth pa rin na boses. Hindi naiwasan ni Rosslyn na tignan siya at nang magtama ang mga mata nila, hindi niya alam kung bakit ganoon pa rin ang epekto ng lalaki sa kanya. May genuine concern sa mata nito at isang multo ng ngiti ang nasa labi niya. Umubo si Rosslyn at tumango, hindi siya nagtitiwala na hindi magbebreak ang boses niya ngayon.

 

Apat na taon din sila hindi nagkita.

 

“Awuw andito na pala ang actor natin na friend.” Napabuntong hininga na lang si Rosslyn dahil ayan na nga ang late sa lahat ng late. Lahat sila sabay-sabay lumingon kay Toni sabay sabi ng..

“TANGINA MO LATE KA NA NAMAN ANONG ORAS NA”

 

“saan ka na naman galing baklang to!”

 

“wow apat na taon in the making tong reunion natin pero late ka na naman?”

 

“Oh, chill. Puso niyo,” umupo na ito sa tabi ni Danielle at niyakap ang dalaga bago magflying kiss sa kanilang lahat. “Guys, ano, may kasama ako okay lang ba?”

 

Napairap si Aiah, Jeremy at Karishma. “Sinabing wag magpapakilala ng fuckbuddy sa tropa eh!”

 

Napakunot ng noo si Rosslyn ngunit nakuha ang atensyon niya nang may apiran yung lalaki sa harap niya na isang matangkad na lalaki. Nakipagkamay din ito kay Sehun, Chanyeol at Baekhyun bago tumayo sa likod ni Toni.

 

“Si Mingyu, fubu ko,” pakilala ni Toni sabay tawa nang batukan siya ng lalaki. “Joke, boyfriend ko. Hehe. Mga bakla kayo eh, ‘no?”

 

_ Uy, pogi.  _

 

May umubo sa harapan niya at nagtama ang mga mata nila. Ang drama pero para bang nawala ang lahat sa paligid nila? Laging may ganoong effect sa kanya si Kyungsoo eh. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero parang lahat ng stress niya nawala ulit. Parang wala siyang meeting na kailangan attendan bukas para sa casting ng bago niyang ida-direct na movie.

 

Binigyan siya ni Kyungsoo ng isang tipid pero cute na ngiti. Yung maliit lang pero nag-bunched up pa din yung cheeks niya. Yung sakto lang. Yung ngiting nakareserba para sa kanya. 

 

Ngumiti lang si Rosslyn pabalik bago niya iiwas ang tingin niya.

 

“So, kamusta na kayo?” simula ni Aiah habang tinitignan ang buong tropa. Si Nicole at Jongin lang ang wala dahil busy ang dalawa masyado. Si Nicole para sa masters niya, si Jongin, ayun, magdedebut na sa Korea.

 

Nagkatinginan silang lahat. Hindi nila alam pero somehow parang ang awkward. Walang nagsasalita. Walang sumasagot sa tanong ni Aiahnna.

 

“Back to you, Aiah,” pagbibiro ni Chanyeol na ikinatawa naman ng girlfriend niya. Hindi pa rin siya nakaiwas sa kasamang hampas nito though. Ngunit effective naman as ice breaker yung ginawa nila dahil nagsalita na sa Junmyeon.

 

“First of all, I just wanna thank you guys for coming kahit na, well, Valentine’s day today. I know some of you might have date-”

“Single ako,” sabat ni Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakaupo sa tabi ni Chanyeol. Pansin ni Rosslyn ang subtle na pagtingin nito kay Moira at napailing na lang siya dahil kahit hindi sinasabi sa kanya ni Moira, knows niya na nagkikita pa din ang dalawa after nitong magkasabay sa isang flight papuntang Japan.

 

Natawa naman silang lahat sa komento ni Baekhyun at nagsisunuran naman ng pagsabi na single siya si Jongdae, Moira at huling-huli ay si Sehun na ikinagulat ng lahat. Sabay sabay silang tumingin kung nasaan tahimik na humihigop sa straw nya si Pai at pabalik kay Sehun.

 

“Ano?” tanong ni Pai na nakataas ang kilay. “Single din ako.”

 

“Edi tayo na lang ulit?” 

 

Napabuntong-hininga si Rosslyn at hindi nya napigilan mapangiti dahil ito ang familiar na asaran. Masaya siya na kahit ang ilan sa kanila ay hindi nagkatuluyan, walang nawala sa pagkakaibigan nila. 

 

Pinanood niya na batuhin ni Pai si Sehun ng tissue habang patuloy na nang-aasar ang binata. Sa gilid nila ay tumatawa naman ang mga kaibigan nila. 

 

“Single din ako,” bulong ng lalaki sa harapan niya and as a reflex, napatingin si Rosslyn dito para tanungin ng “ha?”

 

Umiling si Kyungsoo at inabot kay Rosslyn ang bowl ng tinola. “Sabi ko kumain ka ng tinola. Masarap. Mas masarap pa din yung kay Tita Mommy tho,” komento nito at sa hindi malamang dahilan, bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Rosslyn.  _ Tita Mommy pa din tawag niya. _

 

Tumango lang si Rosslyn at kinuha ang bowl galing sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. Kagaya ng karamihan ng romance movies, nagtama ang mga kamay nila at  _ putangina may spark pa din naramdaman niya din kaya, ‘yun? _

 

“So, Kyungsoo, ang actor namin na friend na nanalo ng best actor award,” simula ni Toni sabay kagat sa shanghai na hawak niya. “Wait hiningal ako ang haba non.”

 

“Para ka kasing gago,” balik ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ng nakatawa. Nagsigawan naman ang mga kaibigan nila at ni-congratulate ang kaibigan para sa award nitong natanggap dahil sa movie na Sumayaw Sumunod kung saan gumanap si Kyungsoo bilang isang sundalo na pangarap maging primo ballerino.

 

“Anyway,” sabi ni Toni sabay inom ng tubig. Sumubo si Rosslyn ng kanin habang lowkey na nakikinig sa usapan, pati naman ang mga kaibigan nila nakatuon sa sasabihin ng resident chismosa nila.  _ Oy ang sarap nga ng tinola. _

 

“Balita ko tinanggap mo daw yung leading role sa bagong movie ni Ate Ross, ha?”

 

_ Tangina ano? _

 

“Tangina?”

  
  
  
  


Ang lamig ng simoy ng hangin. Naging successful ang pagpopropose ni Junmyeon kay Karishma. May umiyak, may natawa, may nagvideo at syempre may nag-aya ng inom para magcelebrate, mawawala ba ‘yon? Napailing na lang si Rosslyn habang tahimik siyang nakaupo sa passenger seat ng sasakyan ni Kyungsoo. Iisa-isahin niya patayin ang mga kaibigan niya kapag may time na siya.

 

_ “Sumabay ka na kay Kyungsoo,” pilit ni Chanyeol at Minseok kay Rosslyn noong lumabas sila sa restaurant at nag-uusap-usap na magmeet na lang sa inuman nila sa Cubao X. “Sige na,” tulak ulit sa kanya hanggang sa nainis na siya at natatawang sinabi ni Kyungsoo na, _

 

_ “Tara na, Ross. Kesa mabadtrip ka pa jan sa mga yan kakapiliti.” _

 

_ Nagskip yung heartbeat niya nung marinig niya yung pangalan niya ulit sa boses ni Kyungsoo.  _

 

_ Isa pa rin ito sa pinakapaborito niyang tunog. _

 

“Huy, galit ka pa din ba?” 

 

Mabilis na tibok ng puso at namamawis na kamay. Wala pang alak na dumadaloy sa katawan ni Rosslyn pero gusto na niyang umuwi dahil sa tanong ni Kyungsoo. Thursday. Mali sila ng alis. Ngayon stuck tuloy sila sa traffic sa Marcos Ave. 

 

“Ross?”

 

Ang tagal niyang iniwasan yung tanong na ‘yon. May closure sila pero parehas nilang alam na hindi pa nila nasasabi ang lahat. At sa kanilang dalawa, si Kyungsoo yung mas may gusto talaga na pinag-uusapan nang masinsinan ang mga bagay-bagay para walang malabo. Para walang misunderstanding. Ineexpect na naman ni Ross na mangyayari ‘to pero hindi ipigsabihin non, hindi siya kakabahan.

 

Apat na taon. Apat na taon silang walang communication. Isang malamig na “see you around” lang ang huling mga salita na sinabi niya dito bago siya tumayo sa upuan na yon sa may sunken garden at iwan mag-isa si Kyungsoo na nakaupo.

 

_ “Sorry. Rosslyn, I’m so sorry,” sambit ni Kyungsoo ng nakahawak sa kamay ni Rosslyn. “H-Hindi ko alam na ganoon na pala nangyayari. Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal.” _

 

_ “Alam ko naman yun eh,” sagot ni Rosslyn sa mahina at basa na boses. Hindi niya matignan si Kyungsoo sa mata dahil masakit. Sobrang sakit iwanan nung isang tao na alam mong bumubuo sayo. Yung taong alam na 100% ka na pero sinosobrahan pa don yung pagmamahal na ibinibigay niya sayo. Pero lahat yata talaga ng bagay, kagaya ng movies, may ending. _

 

_ “Soo, alam ko naman yun,” patuloy pa ng dalaga. “Alam kong busy ka. Alam kong na-o-overwhelm ka sa mga nangyayari ngayon sa buhay mo. Yung biglang boom ng career mo. At masaya ako para sayo. Tangina. Sobra-sobra pa nga eh.” _

 

_ Napasuklay si Kyungsoo ng daliri sa buhok niya bago magsalita. “Eh bakit? Bakit ka nakikipagbreak? Ipinapromise ko naman na gagawa na ko ng paraan para mas may oras ako sayo. Ross, kung pwede ko lang hatiin yung katawan ko gagawin ko makapunta lang ako sayo kahit may taping ako-” _

 

_ “Kyungsoo, hindi ayun yung issue dito eh. Masakit kasi, okay? Masaya ako para sayo pero masakit. Ayan ka. May pangalan ka na sa industry-” _

 

_ “Hindi naman to mangyayari kung hindi dahil sayo-” _

 

_ “Ayun na nga eh,” medyo tumaas yung boses ni Rosslyn at napatigil si Kyungsoo. “Ayun na nga eh. Alam ko yung effort mo na patunayan yung sarili mo kasi ayaw mo akong ipahiya sa pagrefer ko sayo dun sa company pero bakit ganun? Ikaw andyan na, ako andito pa din. Kyungsoo, hindi na kita maabot. Hindi ko na alam kung nasaan ako. Masaya ako para sayo. Pero paano naman ako?” _

 

_ Hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang hawak sa kamay ni Ross at lumapit siya para yakapin ito. “Susuportahan naman kita eh. Ayan oh. Abot na abot mo na ko. Hihigpitan ko pa ba yung pagyakap ko?” _

 

_ “Soo,” bulong ni Rosslyn. “Soo, gusto ko muna hanapin yung sarili ko. Gusto ko muna hanapin ulit yung tao na gusto ko maging.” _

 

_ “Pwede naman kita tulungan diyan eh. Kakausapin ko yung mga directors at producers sa bago kong movie-” _

 

_ “Sana ganoon lang kadali, ‘no? Pero gusto ko gumawa ng pangalan para sa sarili ko. Napapagod na ko magtago sa anino mo. Okay lang ba? Okay lang ba kumawala muna sayo?” _

 

_ Umihip ang hangin at lalong humigpit ang yakap ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Sobrang higpit to the point na ramdam ni Rosslyn yung panginginig ng katawan niya. Umiiyak na din siya. Pero minsan, kailangan talagang may i-sacrifice ka para sa isang bagay na gusto mo makamit. _

 

_ Dalawang tao na may iisang pangarap. Dalawang taong nagmamahalan. Dalawang tao na walang ibang gusto kung hindi ang pasayahin ang isa’t-isa.  _

 

_ Dalawang tao na kailangan maghiwalay muna ng landas para hanapin ang sarili nila. _

 

_ “Maybe, maybe sooner, alam mo yon, baka magkita tayo. Tapos tayo pa din pala ganon,” simula ni Rosslyn sa light na tone of voice para i-lighten up ang atmosphere na bumabalot sa kanila. “Sobrang cliche pero alam mo yon, maybe when we’re better persons we can do it again. Sobrang mahal kasi kita nakalimutan ko yung sarili ko.” _

 

_ Naramdaman niyang tumango si Kyungsoo sa balikat niya bago ito humiwalay para tignan siya sa mata. Lumunok si Kyungsoo at inabot ang mukha ni Rosslyn para punasan ang luha nito.  _

 

_ “Sige. Magtitiwala ako diyan, ha?”  _

 

_ “Gago, wag kang magpakasigurado,” tumawa si Rosslyn ng marahan. “Malay mo may dumati-” _

 

_ Hindi na niya natapos ang sinabi niya dahil hinalikan na siya ni Kyungsoo. _

 

_ “Maghihiwalay tayo ngayon pero ipangako mo sakin na kapag binigyan tayo ulit ng chance ng tadhana, itatry ulit natin,” tinitigan siya ni Kyungsoo. Seryoso ang mukha nito at puno ng conviction ang mga salita na lumabas sa bibig niya. “Rosslyn, ipangako mo.” _

 

_ Tumango si Rosslyn. _

 

_ “Mauna ka na. Gusto ko isipin na aalis ka lang sa dorm ko para umuwi at mag-aral sa finals. Sige na,” paalam ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Umupo na ito ng maayos habang nakatingin sa kanya. Saksi na naman ang sunken garden sa mga salita nila. _

 

_ Tumayo na si Rosslyn at binitawan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na nakahawak sa kanya. Napahikbi siya at nakita niya kung paano pigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya para tumayo at iwasan na yakapin siya. “B-bye, Soo.” _

 

_ “Bye, Ross.” _

 

_ “Una na ko.” Tango galing kay Kyungsoo. “Ingat ka.” _

 

_ “Ikaw din.” _

 

_ Humampas na naman ang hangin at napahigpit ang kamao ni Kyungsoo sa binti niya. “See you.” _

 

_ “See you around.” At tuluyan nang tumalikod si Rosslyn. Ilang hakbang pa lang pero gusto na niyang humarap ulit dahil alam niya na naghihintay si Kyungsoo. Alam niya na kapag hinarap niya ‘to tatanggapin siya nito ng buong-buo. Pero may mga bagay na kailangan muna ipahinga. _

 

_ Kyungsoo would always be the sun of Rosslyn’s world. _

 

_ Pero starting from now, mukhang kailangan niya muna gumamit ng artificial na ilaw para hanapin ang daan niya palabas ng dilim na tinatahak niya. _

  
  


“A-anong galit? Hindi ako galit. Hindi na ko galit. Hindi naman ako nagalit eh. Ang tagal na non, Kyungsoo. Akala mo ba galit ako? Hindi-” tuloy tuloy na sagot ni Rosslyn dahil sa gulat niya sa pangatlong beses na tawag ni Kyungsoo sa pangalan niya.

 

Natawa nang mahina si Kyungsoo bago tumingin sa kanya. “Ross, hinga. I was asking about dun sa pag-accept ko nung role sa movie mo.”

 

“H-ha? Ahhhhhhhhh! Ayon ba? Ah! Okay! Haha! Okay!”

 

Napakunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. “You know what? Hindi naman nila tayo hahanapin sa inom, wanna go somewhere instead?”

 

Bago pa siya sumagot ay iniliko na ni Kyungsoo ang sasakyan niya sa katipunan papunta ng CP Garcia ave.  _ Tangina. _

 

Thirty minutes later, tama nga ang hinala ni Rosslyn sa kung saan siya dadalhin ni Kyungsoo. Alam ni Ross na malamig pero parang dumoble yung lamig?

 

“Shet, UP fair season nga pala,” komento ni Rosslyn nang madaan sila sa sunken garden at sa harap niya ay dumadaan ang maraming kabataan. Napangiti siya. Parang kailan lang iilan sila sa mga naglalakad sa gitna ng daan nang magkakaakbay, nagfufoodtrip sa gilid gilid ng sidewalk at nakikitalon sa crowd habang tumutugtog ang mga paborito nilang banda. Ang sarap talaga maging estudyante at bata. Iba yung freedom ‘non.

 

Nagpark si Kyungsoo sa parking ng isang building malapit sa sunken garden. Pinatay niya ang makina ng sasakyan niya bago ibaba ang mga bintani nito. Nanatili silang nakaupo doon, parehas tahimik. Ang hiyawan at distant noises lamang sa nagaganap na event ang natatanging background noise nila.

  
  


_ “Hello, guys! It’s been a while since nung huli kaming nagperform sa UP Fair. Kamusta kayo?”  _

 

Hiyawan.

 

“Uy, sino kaya yun?” Hindi maiwasang tanong ni Rosslyn, nagkatinginan sila ni Kyungsoo na nagkibit-balikat lang na may ngiti sa mukha bago lumingon sa labas ng bintana.

 

_ “Kami po pala Ang Bandang Shirley. Enjoy lang kayo diyan!” _

 

Hiyawan ulit bago bumagsak ang unang stream sa gitara at hindi mapigilan ni Rosslyn na mapangiti. Sobrang tagal na nga.

 

“Uy, favorite band mo,” komento ni Kyungsoo nang hindi lumilingon sa kanya. Nakatingin pa rin ito sa labas, ang mga mata niya’y nakafocus sa maliwanag at buhay na buhay na mga ilaw sa may sunken garden. “At favorite song ko una nilang kanta. Wow.”

 

Tumawa awkwardly si Rosslyn na nakakuha ng atensyon ni Kyungsoo. “Okay ka lang?” Tango ng ulo. “Gusto mo ba sumunod na lang tayo sa kanila?” Iling. Tinitigan siya ni Kyungsoo bago ito tumango rin. “Okay.”

 

_ Nakatitig sa wala, malayo ang tingin _

_ Tuyo na ang luha sa lamig ng hangin _

_ Pwede ka bang puntahan diyan at tabihan? _

_ Kahit walang sinasabi't tahimik lang _

 

Sumasabay si Kyungsoo sa kanta at hindi mapigilan ni Rosslyn ang maalala yung mga moment nila na ganito noon. Wala pang kotse si Kyungsoo. Tambay lang sila ng kiosk o kaya naman nakaupo sa may sunken kada nagkakasabay ang vacant nila. Nakikinig sa kanta, sumasabay, parehas tahimik pero naeenjoy nila ang company ng isa’t isa.

 

Sumandal si Rosslyn sa upuan at ipinikit ang mata niya.  _ Isang moment lang. Namiss ko ‘to. _

 

“May boyfriend ka na ba?”

 

“Tangina, ano?!” Gulat na napabalikwas si Rosslyn sabay harap kay Kyungsoo. Kung umiinom sya ng tubig ngayon baka nabuga niya na naman ito. Mukhang bagong linis ang sasakyan ni Kyungsoo kaya naman napa  _ thank you, God  _ si Rosslyn na wala siyang iniinom ngayon. 

 

Nanatiling nakatingin sa labas ng bintana si Kyungsoo at kahit sa dilim, kita ni Rosslyn ang pagkibit-balikat nito. 

 

“Single ka pa ba?” ulit nito at this time, humarap na siya sa babaeng kasama niya. Nakadantay ang baba ni Kyungsoo sa kamay niya na naka-rest sa may bintana pero nakalingon ang niya kay Rosslyn. Tinaasan niya ito ng kilay.

 

Napa-release na lang ng mahina na tawa si Ross. “Grabe sa first question ha! Walang kamu-kamusta.”

 

Napatawa din si Kyungsoo. “Alam ko naman na ayaw mong nagsisimula sa ganoon yung tanong. Besides, sobrang updated ko sayo. Congrats pala sa newcomer award. Two and a half years late yung bati ko. Hindi ko kasi alam if ayun pa din number mo. Balita ko nag best movie din yung recent mo? Congrats!”

 

Naramdaman ni Rosslyn ang pag-init ng cheeks nya kaya tumango na lang siya. “Thank you. Congrats din sa best actor award. Pak na pak ka na noon, mas pak na pak ka pa ngayon.”

 

Napuno ng malakas pero sweet at nakakainlove na tawa ni Kyungsoo ang loob ng kotse niya. Ayun na lang yung naririnig ni Rosslyn. Parang natunaw na naman yung mundo at sila lang ang natira. 

 

Parehas silang nagbuntong-hininga at tumingin sa magkabilang side ng bintana.

 

“If hindi ka pala comfortable about dun sa pag-act ko sa movie mo, just say so. Idedecline ko na lang,” tahimik na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi alam ni Rosslyn pero bakit parang may lungkot sa boses niya? Or naiimagine niya lang ba yun?

 

Hingang malalim. Labas.

 

“O-okay lang naman siguro. Nabigla lang ako kasi hindi ako sinabihan na may pinag-offeran na pala. Akala ko may auditions para sa lahat ng character,” sagot naman ni Rosslyn dito. 

 

Umayos ng upo si Kyungsoo at ibinaling ang tingin niya sa harapan, tanging dilim lang ang nakikita niya. “Sa totoo lang, hindi ko muna ni-review yung script. Pagkasabi nila na ikaw yung director, umoo na agad ako.”

 

“Huh? Bakit?”

 

Ibinaling ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niyang nakasandal sa headrest ng upuan niya para tignan si Rosslyn. “Apat na taon, Ross. Apat na taon simula nung huli kitang nakausap. Apat na taon kitang tinitignan sa malayo. Naisip ko, siguro naman ngayon pwede na ako lumapit kahit kaunti lang? I saw the chance and I took it. Ang desperado ba?

 

“Pero kung hindi ka pa komportable, okay lang. Maiintindihan ko naman,” paliwanag niya.

 

Napahugot ng hininga si Rosslyn at hindi niya alam kung bakit biglang sumakit yung puso niya pagkarinig niya nang mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Apat na taon na. Alam niya nakamove-on na siya. Oo, alam niyang hindi mawawala yung pagmamahal. Pero a few days ago, sure pa siya na wala ng epekto ang lalaki sa kanya. Sa apat na taon na ‘yon may iba na siyang sinubukan mahalin.  _ Pero bakit ganito yung feeling? Bakit parang biglang may lumabas na window na may continue button?  _

 

“Ang bilis pala ng panahon, ‘no?” salita ulit ni Kyungsoo. “Kailan lang nangangarap lang tayo, ngayon nandito na tayo.”

 

Ngumiti si Rosslyn sabay tingin sa mga kamay niya. “Oo. I’m glad na lahat tayo naabot yung mga gusto natin maabot. Yung iba lumihis bigla yung pangarap pero still, mukhang okay naman tayong lahat.”

 

“Akalain mo yun? Si Kuya Jun pa unang ikakasal,” natatawang komento ni Kyungsoo. Napakunot naman ang noo ni Rosslyn.

 

“Bakit? Sino ba akala mo?” 

 

“Tayo.”

 

_ Kahit sandali lang, basta't makasama ka _

_ Kahit mamaya-maya lang ako'y uuwi na _

 

Awkward na tawa. 

 

Natahimik sila parehas.

 

Tuloy ang pagkanta ng Shirley sa labas.

 

“Sorry,” hindi na napigilan ni Rosslyn. “Sorry kung-”

 

“Ross,” hinatak ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Rosslyn para balutin ito ng mas malaki niyang kamay. “Rosslyn, hindi mali na pinili mo yung sarili mo noon. Kaya please, wag ka na mag-sorry?”

 

Minasahe ni Kyungsoo ng hinlalaki niya ang pala ni Ross. “Gusto ko lang naman malaman kung pwede pa. Kung yung ikaw at ako, pwede ba maging  _ tayo.  _ Pwede pa ba?” Humarap si Kyungsoo sa kanya. 

 

Hindi makatingin si Rosslyn dito, bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Para bang hindi siya makapaniwala na sa apat na taon na ‘yon, siya pa rin ang laman ng puso ni Kyungsoo. Siya pa rin ang hinahanap nito. Hindi nya mawari kung bakit parang naghintay ang binata.

Naikwento na ito ni Chanyeol dati. Noon isang beses na nakasama nila ito sa monthly date with Aiah and Moi. Isang taon matapos ang break-up nila at isang buwan matapos mag-success ang pangalawang movie na ni-direct ni Rosslyn. Hindi umani ang movie ng awards pero minahal ito ng masa. Naging daan ito para unti-unti siyang marecognize sa industriya.

 

Na-mention ni Chanyeol noon na wala ngang ibang inilalabas or kinikita si Kyungsoo. Kahit sa mga movie at drama na ginanapan niya noong mga panahon na iyon, kahit kilala ang paglilink sa co-stars hanggang ngayon sa entertainment industry ng pinas, walang nalilink or nai-issue na may dinedate ang binata. Na-open yung topic dahil nagtatanong na ang mga fans nito kung bakit daw wala laging kasamang partner or date si Kyungsoo sa mga premiers at award shows na lagi lamang sinasagot ng actor ng pamatay nyang ngiti. Effective naman. Nakakalimutan bigla ng taong bayan ano ba itinanong nila eh.

 

Naramdaman bigla ni Rosslyn ang pagbitaw ni Kyungsoo sa kamay niya. Dahan-dahan itong ibinalik ng binata sa taas ng legs ni Ross bago idantay ang kamay niya sa manibela. 

 

“Sorry. Nabigla ka ata. Hindi ko man lang inisip na baka may iba na pala,” natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Sa di malaman na dahilan, naging malamig bigla ang boses nito. “San ka umuuwi? Hatid na kita?”

 

“Kyungsoo saglit-”

 

“Kalimutan mo na Ross. Pag-usapan na lang natin kasama yung manager ko at producers yung regarding sa movie bukas sa meeting-”

 

“Soo-”

 

“Ihahatid na kita-tangina. Mahina ako ngayon, wag mo ako tawaging ‘soo’.” Tumawa ang binata bago i-start ang sasakyan niya. Dahan-dahan niyang itinaas ang magkabilang bintana at magpapalit na sana siya ng gears nang biglang magsalita si Rosslyn.

 

Malalim na hinga. “Pwede wait lang? Excited ka masyado kahit kailan eh. Okay. Here we go.

 

“Apat na taon. Aaminin ko sa timeframe na ‘yon, nagdate ako ng ibang guys. Well, dalawa lang naman. Si Taeyong tyaka si Jaehyu-”

 

“Wala akong pakialam sa pangalan nila,” masungit na singit ni Kyungsoo at napairap naman si Rosslyn.  _ Tanginang capricorn ‘to. _

 

Lumingon si Rosslyn kay Kyungsoo na ngayon ay nakakunot na ang noo.  _ Sarap sapakin napakaarte. _

 

“Apat na taon. Ang dami-daming nangyari kaya wag ka muna magmaktol diyan. Sa apat na taon na yon, nagkasakit ako, nadown ako ng sobra, may times na wala kaming ibang ginawa ni Moira kundi ang uminom, nakapunta ako sa Japan, nakakilala ako ng maraming actors, model at nakapanood ng iilang musical. Sobrang dami. Ang daming nagbago. Parang 90% ng buhay ko yung na-turn upside down.

 

“Akala ko pati yung box sa brain ko na ikaw yung laman magbabago pero ikaw yata yung 5% dun sa 10% na natitirang constant sa buhay k-”

 

Na-cut ang sinasabi ni Rosslyn sa pagtawa ni Kyungsoo nang mahina. “Tangina. Alam kong ikaw na ikaw yung kausap ko ngayon kasi may paggamit ng statistics. Baka maglabas ka pa diyan ng scical ha?” 

 

Hinampas ito ni Rosslyn pero sabay din silang nauwi sa pagtawa ng malakas. Tumawa lang sila ng tumawa. Gumaan bigla yung pakiramdam ni Rosslyn. Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba sa familiar na setting kaya pakiramdam niya may something na bumalot sa kanya. Yung pakiramdam is like nung panahon na nakakatulog siya noong bata pa siya, nakakaligtaan niya magtalukbong at biglang mararamdaman niya na pinapatungan siya ng mama niya ng kumot sabay may kiss sa noo. Napangiti siya.

 

“Dumadrama ako dito, panira ka lagi eh,” umirap si Rosslyn. “To answer your question a while ago… WOW ENGLISH? May ganon? Parang pang-Miss Universe Top 3 yung kaba ko.”

 

Tumawa sila ulit pero this time, nanatili na yung masayang air sa paligid nila kahit natahimik silang parehas. May kambal na ngiti sa mga mukha nila.

 

Napaisip si Rosslyn. 

 

_ Baka nga ito na. Hindi. Hindi baka. Oras na siguro para ituloy ulit. Kung hindi naman nawala, bakit pipigilan? Kung siya pa rin naman bakit hindi subukan? _

 

Inilahad ni Rosslyn ang kaliwang palad niya kay Kyungsoo. Tinignan ito ng binata bago nito i-meet ang mga mata ni Rosslyn na nakangiti. Not literally pero gets nyo na ‘yon mga bakla.

 

“Ano?”

 

“Yung kamay mo, sir,” sarcastic na sagot ni Ross. Pinanood niyang humugot muna ng hiningi si Kyungsoo bago nito kunin ang kamay ni Rosslyn sa mainit niyang palad. Napakagat pa ito sa labi para pigilan ang ngiti niya.

 

“Kyungsoo, apat na taon. Ang daming nagbago. May nakilala ako. Sinubukan ko ibigay sa iba yung pagmamahal pero ikaw pa rin pala. Sayo pa din ako bumabagsak,” dire-diretsong amin ni Rosslyn. Hindi siya huminga para lang sabihin iyon lahat. Kung guguho na ang mundo bukas, wag naman sana, lulubusin niya na ‘tong panahon na ‘to na meron sila.

 

Nabalot na naman sila ng katahimikan. Hindi nila alam ano or sino na ang tumutugtog sa labas. Parehas silang suspended sa oras na ‘yon. 

 

Isang hikbi. Isang hikbi ang sumira sa kung ano mang pader ang natitira pa sa pagitan nila.

 

Umiiyak si Kyungsoo. Umiiyak siya habang nakangiti at napahigpit ang kapit nito sa kamay ni Rosslyn.

 

“Tangina ang sarap. Ang sarap pakinggan non,” paulit-ulit niyang bulong sa sarili niya. Napasandal ulit ang ulo niya sa headrest at pumikit siya. Patuloy pa rin ang agos ng luha sa cute nitong pisngi at maya-maya lang ay naramdaman ni Rosslyn na nababasa na din ang sarili niyang mukha. Natawa siya.

 

“Rosslyn,” dumilat si Kyungsoo at ibinaling ang tingin sa kanya. “Rosslyn, simulan natin ulit. Subukan natin. Better persons na naman tayo, oh? 

 

“Apat na taon at ikaw pa din. Walang ibang dumating. Sobrang maiinis ka kasi ang cheesy pero Ross, ikaw pa rin. It was you the whole time. It will be you, always. Kahit yata sa kabilang buhay ikaw pa rin,” nakangiting pag-amin ni Kyungsoo. Inilapat nito ang kamay ni Rosslyn sa chest niya,  _ wow defined,  _ kung nasaan ang puso niya. Ang bilis ng tibok nito. “Kanina kaba yung dahilan. Ngayon, kilig na.”

 

Hindi na napigilan ni Rosslyn tumawa ulit ng malakas. “Ang corny, Kyungsoo! Pota!”

 

Tumawa na rin si Kyungsoo at pinunasan ang luha sa mukha ni Rosslyn bago yung sa kanya. Hindi nito binibitawan ang kamay ng babae habang nakatulala siya sa labas nang nakangiti. 

 

Wala nang ibang salita pa ang kailangan sabihin. 

 

Wala nang ibang aksyon pa ang kailangan gawin.

 

Ayos na yung katahimikan lang. 

 

Nasagot na ang lahat ng katanungan.

 

_ Sila’y nakauwi na. _

  
  
  


**[One year later]**

“And the best actor award goes to…” Parehas silang napahawak sa hininga nila habang isang ngiti naman ang ibinato ni Maja Salvador sa audience. Lahat tahimik. 

 

Naghihintay.

 

Nag-aabang.

 

Naramdaman ni Rosslyn ang basang kamay na bumalot sa palad niya.  _ Kadiri. _

 

“Kurt Do for his role in  _ Nakauwi Na _ !”

 

Naghiyawan ang lahat ng tao at napuno ng palakpakan ang CCP. Napalingon si Kyungsoo na nanlalaki ang mata kay Rosslyn na nginitian siya nang pagkalaki-laki bago ito tumayo. 

 

“Ako daw?” bulong niya kay Rosslyn na tumango naman. “Weh?”

 

“Soo, parang tanga. Hindi naman first time,” natatawang asar dito ni Rosslyn. Hindi niya alam bakit nagugulat pa rin ang boyfriend niya na para bang unang beses nitong manalo siya ng ganoong award. Binalot ng kakaibang warmth si Rosslyn. Iba pala yung feeling kapag yung jowa mo nanalo sa movie na sinulat at ni-direct mo.

 

Pinanood ni Rosslyn ang pagtanggap ni Kyungsoo ng award niya. Huminga ito ng malalim bago batuhan ng killer smile niya ang audience.

 

“Hello. I just want to thank everyone who had given support in Nakauwi Na. Thank you sa production team sa pagtitiwala ulit sa akin. Salamat sa mga nagtulong-tulong para mabuo at matapos itong movie na ‘to. And last but not the least, salamat sa writer at director namin. Rosslyn Dizon, isa kang legend!”

 

Tumingin si Kyungsoo kung saan siya nakaupo at itunutok naman ang camera sa kanya. Wala nang ibang nagawa si Rosslyn kung hindi ang takpan ang mukha niya habang nagpapalakpakan ang ibang umattend at naghihiyawan ang crew nila sa likod niya. 

 

“Thank you!” sigaw ulit ni Kyungsoo bago ito bumaba ng stage at bumalik sa upuan niya. Agad niyang ibinalot si Rosslyn sa bisig niya para yakapin ito at nahagip ito ng camera. Nagulat sila parehas nang sabay-sabay naghiyawan ang mga tao. Tumawa na lang sila.

  
  


Matapos ang isang performance, natahimik ulit ang buong audience habang ini-announce na ia-award na ang best director at best movie ng 2020 Cinemalaya. 

 

Parang biglang namasa ang kamay ni Rosslyn. 

 

Umingay sa takilya ang  _ Nakauwi Na,  _ malakas ang hatak nito hindi lang sa mga kabataang hopeless romantic pero pati na rin sa mga matatanda. Naging maganda ang reviews dito. Noong una naniniwala siya na effective lang talaga yung pag-acting ni Kyungsoo pero nang makuha niya ang mga tweets at dm sa social medias niya nang iba’t-ibang nanood, para bang gusto niyang sumabog sa sobrang saya. 

 

Umakyat na sa stage si Liza Soberano na hanggang ngayon walang kupas ang ganda kasama ang kapartner nito na si Enrique Gil. Nireview na sa screen ang lahat ng nominated na movies at kinikilig pa rin si Rosslyn nang huling-huli ipakita ang scene galing sa trailer ng  _ Nakauwi Na  _ habang nakaflash ang pangalan nya sa screen _. _

 

**_Rosslyn Dizon, Nakauwi Na._ **

 

Napuno ng bulong at iba’t ibang conversation ang room. Napakapit si Rosslyn sa dantayan ng upuan niya habang ang isang kamay niya ay mahigpit na nakahawak sa gown niya. Hindi na siya lumingon nang maramdaman niya ang pagkuha ni Kyungsoo dito para masahihin.

 

“Best Director goes to…..” simula ni Liza Soberano sabay tingin kay Enrique.

 

_ “Rosslyn Dizon for Nakauwi Na!”  _

 

Tumugtog ang soundtrack ng movie pero nakatulala pa rin si Rosslyn. Hindi pa sana siya tatayo pero binulungan na siya ni Kyungsoo. 

 

_ “Congrats, mahal.” _

 

Inihatid siya nito hanggang sa hagdanan paakyat ng stage at bakas pa rin ang gulat sa mukha ni Rosslyn. Medyo naiiyak na siya kasi hindi talaga siya makapaniwala. Iniabot ni Liza sa kanya ang trophy bago siya nito yakapin habang bineso naman siya ni Enrique. Umatras ang dalawa para ibigay sa kanya ang spotlight.

 

Humugot ng hininga si Rosslyn bago kumagat sa labi niya para pigilan ang pag-iyak.

 

“Oh my, God,” natawa ang karamihan sa audience sa panimula niya at hindi niya na rin napigilan ang pagbuka ng malaking ngiti sa mukha niya. “Hindi ko to ineexpect, sorry.”

 

Naghiyawan ang crew niya na nakaupo sa gilid ng stage at nagtama naman ang mata nila ni Kyungsoo na binigyan siya ng thumbs up. Nginitian siya ni Rosslyn bago humarap ulit sa madlang.

 

“Thank you! Thank you sa recognition na ‘to. Thank you sa pagmamahal sa movie. Salamat sa patuloy na pag-suporta ng indie films. Sa lahat ng bumubo ng Cinemalaya Festival, maraming maraming salamat po sa inyo. Sa mga critics at viewers, maraming salamat sa pagiging honest sakin. Salamat sa pag-appreciate. Sa lahat ng nanood ng movie, para sa inyo ‘to. Sa mga bumubuo ng Nakauwi Na crew, guys, salamat sa pagtitiis sa akin. Salamat sa pagtulong. Salamat kasi walang sumuko sa inyo. Para ko na kayong pamilya. Sa mga aktor na nagbigay buhay sa iba’t ibang karakter sa pelikula, salamat. Maraming maraming salamat,” tumigil si Rosslyn para punasan ang luha niya bago siya humarap kung saan nakaupo ang bumubuo sa pelikula at itaas ang award sa kanila.

 

“Sanya, mars Nadine!” natawa si Nadine Lustre na nakaupo ngayon sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. “Salamat sa pagtanggap ng role! Salamat sa pagsasabuhay kay Sanya Macaraeg na hindi nagpapatalo! Thank you so much, mahal na mahal kita.”

 

Ibinaling ni Rosslyn ang atensyon niya sa kaliwa ng aktres, nakangiti na sobrang laki si Kyungsoo habang nakatingin din sa kanya. “At kay Jing. Julio Caesar Santos III. Sa best actor natin, Kurt Do. Maraming salamat. Sa lahat. Alam mo na yon.”

 

Nasa formal event sila pero nagtawanan ang lahat nung sumigaw ang producer nila na si Joshua nang “WALANG I LOVE YOU KAY KURT?”. Nanlaki ang mata ni Rosslyn pero sa tabi ni Kyungsoo, tumatango din si Nadine na nakatingin kay Rosslyn ng may mapang-asar na ngiti sa mukha. 

 

“Alam niya na yon!” Naghiyawan ang audience at humarap na ulit dito si Rosslyn. “Salamat po! Maraming maraming salamat po.”

 

Bumalik si Rosslyn sa upuan niya matapos ang speech niya at isa-isa siyang sinalubong ng yakap ng team niya. Hinigpitan ni Nadine, na nakaclose na din niya, ang yakap dito sabay sabi nang “deserve na deserve mo yan” na ikinaluha naman ni Rosslyn. Pinunasan ng dalaga ang pisngi ng director nila bago iabot si Ross kay Kyungsoo. 

 

Ilang segundo din siyang niyakap ni Kyungsoo nang mahigpit bago ito umatras para tignan siya at punasan ang natitirang bakas ng luha sa pisngi niya. “Congrats, direk Ross.”

 

Natawa na lang si Rosslyn bago magmouth ng “thank you” dito. Bumaba ang kamay ni Kyungsoo mula sa pisngi niya papunta sa kamay niya para hawakan ito.

 

“Wala ba akong i love you?” pang-asar na tanong nito sabay wiggle ng eyebrows kay Ross. Hinampas ito ni Rosslyn lightly ng trophy niya bago niya kunin ang kamay niya dito para umupo na ulit sa upuan niya. 

 

“Huy,” siko ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

“Ros-”

 

Humarap si Rosslyn kay Kyungsoo at kinuha ang kamay nito. “Thank you, Soo. Mahal na mahal kita gago.”

 

Pinanood niya ang unti-unting pagbloom ng malaki at sweet na ngiti sa mukha nito na sigurado si Rosslyn ay katulad nung sa kanya. Ang tagal niyang inimagine ‘tong moment na ‘to. Yung tatanggap siya ng award na nasa tabi niya ang noon ay enemy niya.

 

Dati, nung magkaaway pa sila, naeexcite si Rosslyn sa thought na malampaso si Kyungsoo sa mga award shows. Yung tipong tataasan niya lang ito ng kilay kapag movie nila ang magkalaban sa isang award tapos siya ang mananalo. Iba yung saya niya noong mangyari ito nung second year sila. 

 

Ngayon, narealize niya, mas masarap pala sa feeling yung parehas kayong manalo dahil sa isang pelikula na parehas niyong pinaghirapan.

 

Isang lovestory ang natapos nila sa  _ Nakauwi Na  _ habang isang story din ang kasamang nabuo sa unti-unting pagkakumpleto ng istorya nina Jing at Sanya.

 

_ At itong story na ito, mukhang wala nang ending. _

 

Naramdaman ni Rosslyn ang paghigpit ng kamay ni Kyungsoo sa sarili niyang kamay at nagsnap-out sya sa pag-iisip niya. Napalingon siya ng stage kung saan nakatayo sina Angelica Panganiban at Carlo Aquino na may hawak na puting envelope.

 

“Uunahan ko na, congrats, Direk,” bulong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

“Ha?”

 

“Best Movie of 2020 Cinemalaya Festival goes to…”

 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Rosslyn.  _ Hindi maaari… _

 

_ “Nakauwi Na!” _

 

Nagkatinginan sina Kyungsoo at Rosslyn at para bang sila lang ulit ang nag-eexist sa mundong ito.

 

Apat na taon naghintay.

 

Anim na buwan na ligawan.

 

Anim na buwan sa bago nilang relasyon.

 

Oras na.

 

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Rosslyn para mag-drop ng isang mabilis na halik dito bago niya ito hatakin papunta sa stage kasama ang buong team na nagtulong-tulong para mabuo ang pelikula na ito.

 

Ibinigay nila ang award kay Rosslyn habang dumiretso naman sa mic si Kyungsoo para magpasalamat after ng speech ni Nadine.

 

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Rosslyn para i-squeeze ito.

 

Hingang malalim. Ngiti.

 

“Maraming salamat po. At Rosslyn Dizon,” tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kung nasaan si Rosslyn.

 

Lumuhod si Kyungsoo sa harapan ni Rosslyn at naglabas ng box, “alam ko masyadong mabilis…” Naghihiyawan na ang lahat. “Pero ito na eh. Ramdam na ramdam ko na.

 

“Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal.  _ Will you marry me? _ ” 

  
  
  


**[end]**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm planning to create a separate fic for the mentioned movie. song and title is by Ang Bandang Shirley.


End file.
